On The Run
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jape gets his 'revenge' on Jocu and Shocks. Written by guestsurprise per request of a guest and myself. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**A guest and myself asked guestsurprise for this one. Thank you, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to it's respective owners. Shocks (a Conductoid), Jocu, and Jape belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

 **On the Run**

Jocu and Shocks were running briskly as Jape was hot on their trail. The purple prince had playful vengeance written all over his face!

"Temper, temper, Jape!" Jocu smirked, now ducking a swat of Jape's tail.

"Temper? Temper?! I should yank on your tail from now until next week, you sly red devil!" Jape said, now trying to grab his brother.

Shocks tried to ease out when Jape turned and almost grabbed his black plugged tail! "And you! You're definitely not off the hook! Come here right now!"

"I cannot help you are a powerderpuff," Shocks teased. Jape's face flushed and if looks could kill, Shocks would be a small piece of coal!

"Why you black little rascal!" Jape said, now closing his eyes and concentrating. Jocu's eyes widened a bit and he gasped.

"Oh dear…," Jocu said.

"What?! What's happening?!" Shocks asked.

"That!" Jocu said, now pointing at his brother. Shocks' eye widened significantly as Jape grew larger and larger and larger. He then smirked at them evilly.

"I would suggest you RUUUUUUUN!" He roared, now reaching for them with an evil cackle. Jocu and Shocks flipped out of the way and took off out the door. But Jape managed to grab their tails and gently drug them outside with him as he grew to a giant size!

"This isn't good! This isn't good!" Shocks said, trying to grab onto something!

"Calm down, Shocks! Take it easy," Jocu soothed, now seeing that Shocks was somewhat panicked.

"What's he gonna do?!" Shocks asked, now hanging upside down as Jape had their tails still in his grasp.

"He's not going to harm you, now relax," Jocu smirked, now tickling Shocks' sides and making the Conductoid burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAP YOU'RE CHEATING!" Shocks laughed out.

"How?" Jocu asked deviously.

"YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAVE FOUR ARMS!" Shocks laughed, trying to protect his sides. Jocu then grinned devilishly and placed two arms behind his head while two continued to tickle Shocks' sides.

"Better?" Jocu crooned smugly.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! NO IT'S NOT BETTER!" Shocks laughed out.

But then Jape let out a playful cackle and began tickling them both. Due to them having strong tails, the way Jape was holding them didn't hurt. But currently both were upside down and Jape began wiggling one hand in each of their stomachs and chests.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu belted out, now squirming hard and stopping his fun assault on Shocks.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shocks laughed even more.

"Oh my, how ticklish you both are," Jape crooned, now using a single claw to wiggle in their necks. This was quite a feat since both were squirming like worms on a hook.

"JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAPE THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Jocu cried out in glee as Jape continued.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a leg to stand on, Jocu. I am your older brother after all," Jape winked. He then glanced at Shocks and used two clawed fingers to wiggle on his shoulder blades.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! JOCU DO SOMETHING!" Shocks laughed out, now twisting and turning. His squirming caused Jape to gently place him in the grass and he did the same to Jocu.

"Oh my…you two can't take some simple punishment?" Jape said innocently, now wiggling claws on their abs.

"STOP SOUNDING INNOCENT! YOU ARE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LETHAL!" Jocu screamed out, now feeling an assault on his ears.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT DOES IT!"

And with that, Jocu gently bit Jape on his fingers.

"OW! Jocu, you red little monster!" Jape said in playful disgust. But Jocu then climbed up his brother's shoulder and began tickling his neck. Jape threw his head back and tried to grab at his brother but Jocu was ruthless. Soon Jape went back to his normal form and he lunged at Jocu! The two brothers playfully rolled through the grass while Shocks recovered from the fun! After a few moments, Shocks sat up and saw the brothers looking at him with caring smiles.

"Are you alright?" Jocu grinned.

"Better than alright; you guys are lethal though," Shocks chuckled, now glancing at Jape.

"I can't help that you two needed to be taught a lesson from yours truly," Jape winked. "And now you know that I am certainly not a powderpuff as you say."

Jocu rolled his eyes and Shocks laughed as the three lay out in the golden sun. There was a lesson learned! Do not mess with Jape unless you wanted to be tickled into a fun and happy mess!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! This was a request for you, Goldie, and another guest reviewer! As we can all see, Jape is absolutely devious when he wants to be!**

 **To guestsurprise: I'll say! :) Wonderful story, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
